


Save my life

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: Ruffy steht kurz vor seinem Abschluss und bekommt von seinem Lehrer einen Nachhilfe-Lehrer vor die Nase gesetzt - Law.Wird Ruffy es schaffen, sich genug auf den Unterrichtsstoff zu konzentrieren, ohne sich von Law ablenken zu lassen? Warum hat der Medizin-Student sofort zugestimmt, Ruffy bei seinem Stoff zu helfen? Und.. was hat das alles mit dem Ereignis von vor zwei Jahren zu tun?Non-powered, AU, Ruffy ist grade 18, Law knapp 26. Sie begegnen sich durch einen Zufall und alles andere solltet ihr selbst nachlesen :) Viel Spaß dabei!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_„Ace!! Nein Ace!“ „Lauf, Ruffy, lauf weg…!“_

Hitze. Überall um mich herum ist Hitze. Es ist laut, viel zu laut. Ich spüre, wie die Flammen nach mir züngeln, meine Haare versengen und meine Kleidung langsam vor sich hin schmort. Alles ist in rotes Licht getaucht, mir brennen die Augen, die viel zu trocken sind. Mir wird immer heißer und ich kann mich kaum noch bewegen. Dabei will ich ihm doch nur helfen. Ich sehe sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, versuche, tief durchzuatmen und strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen. Ein einsames Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen und noch einmal höre ich durch den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, den das Feuer um uns herum verursacht, seine Worte „lauf weg, Ruffy…“ …

Mit einem Schrei schrecke ich aus dem Schlaf. Schweißgebadet sitze ich im Bett, die Finger fest in die Decke verkrallt. Die Sonne scheint durch die offenen Fenster herein und ein sanfter Lufthauch streicht mir durchs schweißnasse Haar. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper und mein Puls rast, sodass ich das Dröhnen hören und im Kopf deutlich spüren kann. Mir ist schlecht. Ace. Ganz langsam wird mir bewusst, dass ich geträumt habe. Ace. Nur langsam wird mir bewusst, dass ich in Sicherheit bin. Um meinen Kreislauf nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren, schließe ich die Augen wieder und atme bewusst tief ein und aus. Ich ziehe die Knie an und lege die Arme drauf. Ace. Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, drehe ich den Kopf zur Seite. Mein Blick fällt auf den kleinen Wecker, der auf dem Holzschränkchen neben meinem Bett steht. Er zeigt 6:17 Uhr an. Seufzend verdrehe ich die Augen.

Kopfschüttelnd stehe ich nach ein paar Minuten voll des Vor-mich-Hinstarrens doch auf. Um mich endgültig von den Schreckensbildern zu befreien, die mich verfolgen – wenigstens für den Moment – husche ich unter die Dusche und anschließend in meine Klamotten. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es bereits nach sieben ist und ich schon wieder knapp dran. Schon wieder zu spät kommen, darf ich mir nicht erlauben.

Ich gehe in die Abschlussklasse des Gymnasiums und stecke mitten in den Abi-Vorbereitungen. Gerade jetzt und gerade von mir erwartet man beste Leistungen. Immerhin ist das schon meine zweite und somit auch letzte Chance, den Abschluss noch hinzubiegen. Gehetzt husche ich in den Leistungskurs und schaffe es, grade noch rechtzeitig, meine Tasche auf den Tisch fallen zu lassen, als auch schon unser Professor reinkommt.

"Na, Ruffy, wiedermal spät dran?", entgeht ihm mein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht. Ertappt nicke ich Kizaru zu und setze mich. Sein wissender Blick stört mich. Aber es hilft nichts. Einer meiner LK-Kollegen legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter und ich drehe den Kopf. Nami. Sie grinst mich schief an und ich nicke ihr unbestimmt zu. Zwei Stunden später ist der Kurs bei Kizaru vorbei und ich stöhne genervt auf, als er mich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, am Ende zu sich ruft. Ungeduldig wippe ich vor seinem Pult von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wartet, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen haben und wischt solange die Tafel ab. Als die Tür zufällt, dreht er sich seufzend zu mir um. "Ruffy", beginnt er und ich weiß genau, was nun kommt, "was mache ich nur mit dir?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Innerlich verdreh ich schon wieder die Augen. "Schlecht geträumt?", fragt er nun etwas leiser und mustert mich aufmerksam.

"Wie immer", gebe ich zerknirscht zu und sehe weg. Ich höre ihn tief einatmen und warte einfach ab. Viel zu oft haben wir dieses Gespräch schon geführt und ich weiß, dass er es nur gut mit mir meint. "Also gut, ich habe mir etwas überlegt!", eröffnet er dann unerwartet fröhlich und ich lege den Kopf schief, "ich kenn da jemanden, der dir bestimmt helfen kann!" Mein Blick verfinstert sich und sofort hebt mein Prof abwehrend die Hände. "Nicht SO helfen", lenkt er beschwichtigend ein, "ich meinte, mit dem Unterrichtsstoff. Er war der Beste im Land als er sein Abi hier gemacht hat. Ich gebe einen Abendkurs an seiner Uni und habe ihn letzte Woche gefragt, ob er Zeit für einen Nachhilfe-Schüler hätte. Er hat zugestimmt. Das ist eine große Ehre. Überleg es dir. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du es ohne ihn wieder nicht schaffen wirst und eine dritte Chance auf das Abitur bekommst du nicht. Das weißt du."

Ich schlucke und schweige. Mir ist klar, dass er recht hat. Aber... Nachhilfe? Von einem Studenten? Noch dazu, so einem Streber? Landesbester... Andererseits... Ich brauche das Abi... Auf meiner Unterlippe herum kauend lasse ich meinen Blick durch den leeren Raum schweifen. Es sind nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen. Also wäre es ohnehin nicht für lange. Und wenn er so ein Wunderknabe ist, dann schaff ich es bestimmt. Mir ein Herz fassend, wende ich mich wieder zu Kizaru und straffe die Schultern. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen…  
Nachdem ich vor einer halben Stunde endlich nach Hause gekommen bin, hat sofort das Telefon geklingelt. Ich bin dieses schrille Klingeln gar nicht mehr gewohnt, seit ich alleine lebe. Meine Freunde melden sich wenn dann ohnehin nur noch übers Handy und ich besitze den Anschluss nur meinem Großvater zuliebe – der ihn auch bezahlt.  
Als Ace noch hier war…. Ich ersticke den Gedanken im Keim und greife nach dem Hörer.  
„Ja?“, melde ich mich unfreundlich werfe meine Tasche in die Ecke, während ich mir die Schuhe ausziehe.  
„Trafalgar hier, bist du Ruffy?“, ertönt es in einer angenehmen Stimmlage aus dem Gerät. Ich stutze. Ich kenne keinen Trafalgar…  
„Wer will das wissen?“, erwidere ich daher skeptisch und werfe mir selbst einen fragenden Blick im Spiegel an der Garderobe zu.  
„Dein neuer Nachhilfe-Lehrer. Hat Kizaru-Sensei nicht mit dir gesprochen?“  
SENSEI?!?!?!?  
Er nennt den Alten ernsthaft SENSEI???  
Ich brauche einen Moment, um wieder zum Thema zu kommen und nicke dann, obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass er das gar nicht sieht.  
„Doch, hat er. Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich direkt melden würdest… Du bist dieses Genie, richtig?“  
Diese überflüssige Frage huscht über meine Lippen, ohne dass ich es wollte. Als Antwort bekomme ich ein ganz leises Kichern zu hören.  
„Also, wann soll‘s losgehen?“, will die Stimme im Telefon dann von mir wissen, ohne auf meinen dummen Kommentar einzugehen. Hält wohl nicht viel von Smalltalk der Typ.  
Etwas überrumpelt schweige ich. Klar besser gleich als morgen, aber irgendwie komm ich mir grade ziemlich übergangen vor. Wann hat der Prof nur mit ihm geredet? Hat der Typ keine Vorlesungen oder so?  
„Ähm…“, bringe ich endlich raus und betrete mit dem Apparat in der Hand endlich die Wohnung.  
„Wie geht es bei dir denn?“, versuche ich, die Entscheidung nicht selbst treffen zu müssen.  
„Ich kann in 10 Minuten da sein, wenn du willst!“, ich höre, dass er grinst. Er wird mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde unsympathischer.  
Mein Blick schweift durchs Wohnzimmer. Gott sei Dank ist es halbwegs ordentlich…  
„Ja… Ja, okay… Dann bis gleich“, stimme ich wiederwillig zu und will mich im gleichen Moment dafür schon ohrfeigen.  
„Gut, bis gleich“, hör ich noch, dann leg ich auf.  
Erschöpft aufseufzend lasse ich mich in den Sessel fallen, das Telefon rutscht aus meiner Hand und landet mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Teppichboden. Da kommt gleich in Fremder in meine Wohnung… Hier war seit… Seit sehr lange kein Fremder mehr. Ich schlucke den Kloß hinunter, der plötzlich in meinem Hals ist und versuche, mich aufzuraffen. Es gelingt mir nur mäßig und ich schlurfe schließlich mit hängenden Schultern in die Küche, um mir was zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Ich stehe einen Moment sinnlos vor dem Teil, hole schließlich die Cola von gestern Abend raus und lass die Tür wieder zufallen.  
Bevor ich den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer ganz hinter mich gebracht habe, reißt mich das Klingeln der Haustürglocke aus der Bewegung.  
Himmel!  
Woher hat der Typ so schnell meine Adresse? Und hat er nur drauf gewartet, dass ich ja sage, dass er gleich hier auftauchen kann???  
Hellwach schnelle ich herum und erstarre tatsächlich einen Moment. Wenn ich ihn jetzt einfach nicht reinlasse?  
Noch ehe der Gedanke Gestalt annimmt, verwerfe ich ihn. So unsympathisch er mir am Telefon erschien, ich hab selbst ja gesagt. Kneifen gilt also nicht.  
Hastig stelle ich die Falsche weg und zupfe an meinem zerknitterten T-Shirt herum, gehe zur Tür und mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffne ich sie.  
Ich taste mit Blicken die schlanke Gestalt vor mir ab, die in dunklen Jeans mit eigenartigen Mustern und einem schwarzen T-Shirt steckt. Schwarze Haare hängen in halblangen Strähnen um sein Gesicht, er trägt einen kleinen Bart und auf dem Kopf hat er ne weiße Mütze, die einer Cap ähnelt, aber irgendwie flauschig aussieht.  
Seine nackten Unterarme sind tätowiert und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, trägt er auch Tattoos auf den Handrücken. Dessen bin ich mir grade aber nicht sicher.  
„Hi, du musst Ruffy sein. Ich bin Law, Trafalgar Law. Wir haben telefoniert“, stellt er sich mit einem Grinsen vor und legt den Kopf dabei schief. Er hält mir die rechte Hand hin und ich bin einen Moment zu überrumpelt, um sie anzunehmen. Er sieht gut aus. Gar nicht, wie ich mir einen streberhaften Student vorgestellt habe. Noch dazu einen, den mir Kizaru empfehlen würde. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so unsympathisch..  
„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragt er vorsichtig, lässt die Hand sinken und mustert mich aufmerksam.  
Eifrig nicke ich und trete einen Schritt zurück.  
„Entschuldige. Komm rein!“, beeile ich mich zu sagen, „Ich bin Ruffy. Du sieht gar nicht aus, wie ich mir Kizarus Lieblingsstudent vorgestellt habe.“  
Er kommt rein und fängt an zu lachen.  
Während er sich die Schuhe auszieht, schließ ich schnell die Türe und lotse ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer.  
Gleichgültig lässt er seinen Blick dabei durch meine Bude streifen und setzt sich dann – zwar ohne Aufforderung, aber okay – auf den Sessel gegenüber der Couch.  
„Also, du brauchst Hilfe bei…?“  
„Allem…?“, antworte ich kleinlaut, und weiche seinem Blick aus und setze mich ebenfalls.  
Er lacht schon wieder.  
„Welche LK, wollte ich wissen“, sagt er, nachdem das Lachen aufgehört hat.  
„Oh, achso... Geschichte und Physik“, nuschl ich und schau schon wieder weg.  
„Ah ja, du hast Kizaru also im LK? Na das ist ja n Ding. Kein Wunder, dass er zu mir kam. Um seinen Kurs zu bestehen, brauchst du schon erstklassige Noten.“  
Ich beobachte den Studenten. Es ist wirklich eigenartig, diesen Fremden in meinem Wohnzimmer zu haben. Vor allem, da er so vertraut plaudert, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen. Ich höre ihm einfach eine Weile zu und folge dann seiner Aufforderung, meine Unterlagen zu holen. Meine Tasche liegt ja immer noch im Flur.  
Hastig krame ich die Schulsachen raus und beeile mich, zu Law zurückzukommen.  
  
Nach drei Stunden anstrengendem Zuhören und viel verstehendem Nicken, lehnt sich der Student in meinem Sessel zurück. Wir haben zwei Flaschen Cola gekillt und inzwischen knurrt mir extrem der Magen. Die letzte halbe Stunde konnte ich mich kaum noch konzentrieren, doch dieser Typ hat nicht mal dran gedacht, ne Pause zu machen.  
„Also, welcher Feiertag wechselt in Japan regelmäßig das Datum? Danach machen wir auch Schluss für heute“, fragt mich Law und ich seufze entnervt auf.  
„Ich kann nicht denken, wenn ich Hunger habe“, grummel zurück und werfe den Stift auf den Tisch, der in hohem Bogen davon springt.  
Ein Grinsen schleicht sich schon wieder über seine Lippen.  
„Versuch mir das noch zu beantworten und ich spendier ne Pizza.“  
„Ne große?“, will ich neugierig wissen.  
„Ein ganzes Blech, wenn du willst!“, verspricht er mir leichtfertig.  
Gut, er kennt meinen Hunger nicht.  
Pizza ist ein guter Motivator. Angestrengt versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, was er mir alles über Asien erzählt hat. Feiertage, Religion, Politik, Staatsformen. Japan war ein Kaiserreich. Trotz allem immer noch irgendwie. Und der Feiertag, der immer wieder wechselt…  
„Das ist der Geburtstag des gegenwärtigen Kaisers!“  
Law nickt mir anerkennt zu.  
„Na also, sehr gut! Und jetzt gibt’s Pizza.“  
Ich springe auf und greif nach dem Telefon, das immer noch auf dem Boden liegt. Halb über der Couchlehne hängend, bekomm ich es in die Finger. Die Nummer meiner Lieblingspizzaria wählend, werfe ich ihm nochmal einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter zu, den er nur mit einem neuerlichen Nicken quittiert. Gut, er will es ja nicht anders.  
„Hallo Stefano?“, frage ich, als jemand abhebt, „Ich bin’s – Ruffy.“  
Gelächter vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Ciao, Ruffy, das gleiche wie immer?“, will er mit starkem italienischen Akzent wissen.  
„Nein, heute die ganz große! Und äh…“, ich sehe Law noch einmal an „Was willst du?“  
„Such du mir was aus.“  
Da ist es wieder. Diese Vertrautheit, als kennen wir uns schon ewig. Innerlich schüttle ich den Kopf und mache kurzerhand aus einen Riesenpizza zwei. Stefano lacht noch immer und erklärt mir, dass es bestimmt 20 Minuten dauern wird, bis er sie mir bringen kann. Zur Antwort knurrt mein Magen, aber ich kenn seine Lieferzeiten ja.  
Wir legen auf und ich schau mir den Student erneut an, der nun scheinbar interessiert in meiner Mitschrift liest. Inzwischen nehme ich seine Gegenwart nicht mehr als so störend wahr, wie vor drei Stunden, als er hier angekommen war. Dennoch bin ich skeptisch. Warum ein Ausnahmetalent wie er einem Hinterwäldler wie mir freiwillig hilft, das versteh ich nicht. Nur, weil ein Prof ihn darum bittet?  
Das klingt doch sehr weit hergeholt.  
Unerwartet blickt Trafalgar auf. Sein Blick trifft meinen und einen Augenblick starre ich ihn einfach nur an. Seine dunklen Augen halten mich kurz fest und mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Erschrocken wende ich den Kopf und schau weg. Ich rutsche zurück auf die Couch und kaue kurz auf meiner Unterlippe.  
Pizza ist ja super… Aber jetzt sitzen wir hier rum und warten…  
„Was… studierst du eigentlich?“, fange ich dann an, weil ich die Stille nicht ertrage und der Schauer noch auf meiner Haut brennt.  
Der Größere lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme.  
„Medizin. Ich werde Chirurg“, antwortet er schlicht. Seine Stimme klingt dabei so kalt.  
„Ist das nicht extrem schwierig?“, frage ich weiter. Irgendwie will ich nicht, dass es so still ist. Das ist mir unangenehm.  
Etwas glitzert in seinen Augen und schon fängt er an, mir von seinem Studium zu erzählen. Dass es für ein Genie wie ihn nicht schwierig ist, das hätte ich mir auch selbst denken können.  
Manchmal überraschte mich meine eigene Dummheit. Wie erleichtert ich bin, als es endlich an der Tür klingelt und Stefanos Tochter die Pizzen bringt!  
Mit Genugtuung sehe ich das Genie schlucken beim Anblick der mehr als blechgroßen Rechtecke. Allerdings bezahlt er kommentarlos und folgt mir wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich die beiden Schachteln kurzerhand auf den Tisch fallen lasse. Geistesgegenwärtig zieht Law die Unterlagen noch weg.  
Er staunt nicht schlecht, als er neben Hackfleisch, Salami, Schinken und Pilzen auch noch Peperoni, Zwiebeln und Schafkäse auf der Pizza findet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Wochen vergehen und ich sehe Law beinahe täglich. Seine offene und direkte Art verwirrt mich immer noch, aber inzwischen nehme ich es einfach hin.  
Bis ich Freitag am Ende der üblichen „Nachhilfe-Stunde“ an der Tür nochmal von ihm aufgehalten werde.  
„Sag mal, Ruffy, was machst du heut Abend eigentlich noch?“, fragt er, als er seine Schuhe anzieht.  
Gleichgültig zucke ich die Schultern.  
„Nichts, wie immer.“  
„Hmmm… Hast du Lust, mit mir auszugehen?“  
Bitte was?!  
Ich blinzle ein paar Mal und sehe ihn an. Skeptisch hebe ich eine Augenbraue und lege den Kopf schief.  
„Ich mein, ob du Bock hast, mit mir einen trinken zu gehen!“, verbessert er sich und grinst.  
Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, lache ich ihn an.  
„Klar, warum nicht?! Ich war lang nicht mehr aus!“  
Ich stutze. Tatsache ist, dass ich seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren so gut wie gar nicht mehr ausgehe. Warum ich diesmal so leichtfertig zusage, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht, weil er es ist, der mich fragt.  
Law richtet sich auf und wuschelt mir plötzlich durch die Haare.  
„Hey!“  
Abwehrend greife ich nach seinem Arm und halte ihn fest.  
Er grinst.  
„Dann hol ich dich um halb neun ab. Mach dich hübsch. Ich zahle!“  
Ehe ich auf seine Worte eingehen kann, entzieht er mir seinen Arm und verschwindet aus der Wohnung.  
Hübsch machen… Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es ist kurz nach sieben.  
Ich gehe ins Bad und hüpfe unter die Dusche. Als ich mich danach im Spiegel sehe, realisiere ich das vorhandene Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Seit wann lächele ich so? Es verschwindet.  
  
Kurz danach stehe ich in meinem Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel. Das Zimmer ist spärlich eingerichtet, ich mag nicht so viel Zeug rumstehen haben. Es ist hell, das ist mir wichtig. Kritisch betrachte ich mich. Law hat „hübsch machen“ gesagt. Sagt man sowas sonst nicht zu Mädchen? Mit den Fingern fahre ich mir durch meine noch feuchten Haare, die mir wirr vom Kopf abstehen. Wie immer. Ausnahmsweise trage ich mal ne lange Jeans. Fast schwarz, und ohne umgekrempelten Saum, aber ich finde, dass sie zu mir passt. Dazu ein schlichtes, kurzärmliges Hemd in rot. Ich mag rot. Ace mochte rot. Einen Moment schweifen meine Gedanken ab und ich sehe ihn und mich zusammen, früher, im Sommer, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war.  
  
Es gibt in meiner Wohnung 3 Zimmer, neben Küche und Bad. Dazu einen winzigen Balkon auf der Südseite des Wohnzimmers. Opa zahlt sie mir, obwohl die Bude inzwischen viel zu groß für mich ist. Er weiß, dass ich nicht ausziehen will. Es einfach nicht kann.  
Neben meinem Schlafzimmer und dem Wohnzimmer gibt es eine Tür am anderen Ende des Flures, die ich nicht öffne. Sie ist nicht verschlossen. Ich könnte jederzeit hineingehen. Ich kenne die Einrichtung in- und auswendig. Auf meine Unterlippe beißend verdränge ich den Gedanken an den Raum und ziehe mein Hemd glatt.  
Es ist 20:28 Uhr und klingelt an der Tür.  
  
  
Law stupst mich von der Seite her an und mustert mich. In seinen Händen hält er zwei kleine Gläser mit einer leckeren aber hochprozentigen Mischung. Inzwischen ist es ganz neblig in meinem Kopf und trotzdem nehme ich das Glas an, das er mir reicht. Er lächelt. Nicht das Grinsen, das ich kenne. Nein, ein richtiges Lächeln. Ich mag sein Lächeln. Er setzt sich neben mich auf die kleine Bank in der viel zu lauten Diskothek und rutscht ganz nah zu mir rüber.  
„Auf dich und dein Abi!“, sagt er laut und stößt mit mir an.  
Es ist so laut hier drin. Man kann sich gar nicht unterhalten. Mir ist warm und das Lichtgeblitze hier drin gefällt mir nicht. Mein Kopf tut weh. Ich stürzte den Shot hinunter und lehne mich an den Größeren an. Ich glaube, mir wird langsam schlecht. Die Luft hier drin ist scheußlich. Es riecht nach Parfum in zu vielen verschiedenen Duftnoten, Schweiß, kaltem Rauch und alten Schuhen. Law legt behutsam seinen Arm um mich und ich kuschel mich regelrecht an ihn. Er ist angenehm. Und er riecht gut. Obwohl er so viel getrunken und getanzt hat, schwitzt er nicht. Dabei trägt er ein schwarzes, schimmerndes Hemd, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen zurückgeschoben sind und enge, schwarze Hosen. Ich versuche einen Moment, mich daran zu erinnern, wie wir in dieser Disko gelandet sind, doch es fällt mir nicht mehr ein. Mein Kopf wird immer leerer. Ich will hier raus…  
„Frische Luft?“, höre ich Laws Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr und spüre seinen Atem. Schwach nicke ich und er steht auf.  
Draußen geht es mir besser. Und schlechter.  
Besser, weil der Lärm weg ist und die Lichter und ich atmen kann.  
Schlechter, weil mein Magen anfängt, sich zu drehen und ich mich kaum aufrecht halten kann. An das Geländer am Eingang geklammert, konzentriere ich mich darauf, mich nicht zu übergeben. Dabei hab ich gar nicht viel getrunken…  
Betrunken bin ich trotzdem.  
„Alles okay, Ruffy?“, flüstert Law mir ins Ohr. Schon wieder kommt er mir so nahe. Seine Stimme klingt dumpf in meinem Kopf, als wäre er ganz weit weg.  
Ich atme tief ein und hebe den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick trifft meinen und ich starre ihn einfach nur an. Seine Augen wirken im Halbdunkel der dreckigen Lampe über dem Eingang so tief und ich tauche immer weiter in das Schwarz ein. Er kommt näher. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf den Wangen. Mir fällt der Blick ein, mit dem er mich vorhin an der Haustür gemustert hat, als er mich abgeholt hat. Es hatte etwas Anerkennendes und mir war einen Moment warm geworden. Der Blick jetzt ist so ähnlich. Mir wird ganz anders, wenn er mich so ansieht. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe beißt. Mir ist plötzlich so heiß. Er neigt den Kopf und sieht mir tief in die Augen und ehe ich realisiere, was er vorhat, legt er seine Lippen auf meine.  
Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus und ich erstarre. Er ist ganz sanft, und ganz langsam schließt er die dunklen Augen. Unerwartet öffnet er den Mund und leckt mir vorsichtig über meine rauen Lippen. Betrunken hin oder her – DAS merke sogar ich noch! Und – was ist jetzt los? Ich spüre, wie ich den Mund öffne und mich in den Kuss hinein lehne!  
Hallo?  
Hirn an Körper – was tust du da? Hör auf damit!  
Ein leises Keuchen entweicht meinen Lippen und jetzt fallen auch meine Augen zu. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie ich mich fühle. So hin und hergerissen zwischen dem, was passiert und dem, was mein bisschen abgekapselter Verstand noch zu denken fähig ist. Law zieht mich in seine Arme und drückt mich fest an seine Brust und ich kann gar nicht anders, als die Erregung zu spüren, die da zwischen uns pocht. Seine Zunge umspielt meine und entlockt mir noch ein Keuchen. Ehe ich‘s mich versehe, greift der Größere mit seiner Hand an meinen Schritt und stöhnend realisiere ich, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, dessen harte Länge nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Ich hänge in seinem Arm und keuchend löst er sich von mir. Schuldbewusst sieht er mich an.  
„Ruffy“, seine dunkle Stimme bebt vor Erregung und der Klang meines Namens lässt mein Blut kochen.  
Was ist nur los mit mir?  
„Law… was…? Warum?“, bringe ich zusammenhanglos heraus, löse mich aus seiner Umarmung und beuge mich über das Geländer. Meine Wangen brennen und ich atme immer noch hektisch. Warum? Er ist ein Kerl! Und er hat mich einfach so geküsst!!! Spinnt der?  
Die Protestgedanken sind nur ein Alibi für mich selbst, das weiß ich. Denn mein Körper glüht regelrecht unter seinem Blick. Mir ist schwindlig und mein Puls pocht bis in meine Ohren.  
Mich hat noch nie ein anderer Mann geküsst. Niemand außer… Ace.  
Plötzlich fühle ich mich schuldig. Seit seinem Tod war ich mit niemandem mehr zusammen und davor… nur mit ihm. Nachdem mir klar geworden war, dass ich auf meinen eigenen Bruder stehe, war jeder andere uninteressant. Bin ich deshalb so leicht dran zu kriegen? Weil ich seit fast 2 Jahren nicht einmal mehr an Sex gedacht hatte?  
Langsam werde ich im Kopf wieder klar. Der Alkohol verliert allmählich seine Wirkung und auch Herzschlag und Erregung beruhigen sich. Erleichtert atme ich vorsichtig auf und wende mich wieder dem Studenten zu. Zutiefst verwirrt mustere ich ihn.  
Wir stehen hier, auf dem leeren Treppenabsatz im Licht dieser dreckigen Lampe und jeden Moment kann die Tür aufgehen und jemand herauskommen. Law scheint es vollkommen egal zu sein. Steht er wirklich auf Kerle? Steht er auf mich? Ist ihm klar, was er tut? Ist er so betrunken? Oder ist das nur ein schlechter Scherz? Ich will ihn so viel fragen und doch sehe ich ihn nur wortlos an.  
Er weicht meinem Blick aus und seine Wangen werden rot. Er atmet noch immer ziemlich schwer und hat sich eine der tätowierten Hände auf die Brust gelegt.  
„Entschuldige bitte“, antwortet er schließlich stockend.  
WAS?  
Erst küssen und dann entschuldigen?!?!?!?  
Wut steigt in mir auf und ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Aufgebracht überwinde ich die Distanz zwischen uns und blicke ihm wieder in die Augen. Diese schwarzen Seen, die mich gefangen nehmen und trotz – oder grade weil? – all der Wut in meinem Bauch, trete ich so nah an ihn heran, dass er erschrocken bis an die Wand des Gebäudes zurückweicht. Ich folge ihm, ohne zu zögern und schon wieder finden sich unsere Lippen vereint.  
Warum nur?  
Warum tue ich das?  
Warum tun WIR das?  
In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Ich verstehe nicht, was passiert und ein Teil will es auch gar nicht. Als sich Laws Lippen erneut teilen und ich seinen Geschmack in mich aufnehme, höre ich auf zu denken. Ein leises Stöhnen löst sich von seinen Lippen und ich drücke meine Hüfte fest an seine, reibe mich an seiner unübersehbaren Erektion. Law fasst nach meinen Händen, packt meine Handgelenke und drückt mich dann bestimmt weg. Er stöhnt noch einmal und öffnet keuchend die Augen.  
„Ruffy… ich…“, ringt er nach Luft, „wir können… noch nicht… hier…!“  
Ich werde aus seinen Worten nicht schlau, atme bewusst tief durch. Wenigstens entschuldigt er sich jetzt nicht mehr.  
„Lass uns.. gehen“, höre ich ihn dann und nicke einfach nur noch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Law zieht mich durch die dunklen Gassen und ich weiß genau, dass es hier nicht zu mir geht. Aber meine Wohnung ist auch am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ohne Auto um diese Uhrzeit eine unüberwindbare Distanz. Mein Herz pocht bis zum Hals hoch. Seine Hand, die meine umklammert, ist so heiß, dass mir die Wärme durch den ganzen Körper zu sickern scheint.  
Warum passiert das hier alles?  
Mir ist, als beobachte ich mich selbst, wie ich ohne Gegenwehr, ja schon bereitwillig Law folge und schließlich von ihm in ein großes Gebäude geführt werde. Für die fortgeschrittene Uhrzeit brennt hinter erstaunlich vielen Fenstern Licht. Gedämpfte Musik und dumpfe Stimmen sind im ganzen Gebäude zu hören und meine Gedanken klammern sich an jeder noch so kleinen Ablenkung fest, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was gleich passieren wird. Was gleich passieren muss. Law sieht mich nicht an und ich ihn nicht. Wir stehen vor seiner Wohnungstür im vierten Stock, wenn ich mich auf den Stufen nicht verzählt habe und er fieselt fahrig den Schlüssel ins Schloss um die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken zum Aufschwingen zu bringen.  
Drinnen ist es dunkel. Und still.   
Ich schiebe die Tür zu und starre auf den dunklen Boden.  
Law schweigt. Eigentlich tut er gar nichts. Stille drückt auf meine Ohren und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Unsicher hebe ich den Blick und suche den seinen. Kaum auszumachen in dieser Schwärze. Ein leises Rascheln verrät Laws Bewegung und da spüre ich wieder seinen Atem im Gesicht.  
Küsst er mich…?  
Abwartend mache ich die Umrisse seiner Gestalt aus, doch es passiert nichts.  
Küss mich!! Nun mach schon!  
Erschrocken über meinen eigenen Gedanken zucke ich zusammen. Will ich es wirklich so sehr?  
Auf den Alkohol in meinem Blut kann ich es nicht mehr schieben, ich fühle mich vollkommen nüchtern. Und dieses erwartungsvolle Kribbeln im Bauch, das hatte ich so lange nicht mehr…  
Plötzlich wird es hell und geblendet schließe ich die Augen.  
„Entschuldige“, erreicht mich Laws leise Stimme, die ganz nah neben meinem Ohr ihren Ursprung hat. Langsam hebe ich die Lider und begegne seinem dunklen Blick. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagt meinen Körper hinunter und die Lust, die mir aus seinen Irden entgegenspringt, lässt mein Blut kochen. Meine Wangen brennen.  
Law greift wortlos wieder nach meiner Hand und ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, führt er mich den kurzen Flur hinunter und dann rechts durch die offene Tür in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich bin gar nicht in der Lage, mich groß umzusehen. Alles, was grade interessant ist, ist Law. Sein schwarzes Haar, das sich mit jeder Bewegung schimmernd um sein Gesicht schmiegt. Seine tätowierten Hände, die mich berühren, als er mich behutsam auf die Matratze drückt. Seine geröteten Wangen, die noch dunkler zu werden scheinen, als er sich über mich beugt. Seine fordernden Lippen, die sich gierig auf meine pressen. Seine funkelnden Augen, die mich fesseln, während seine Zunge meine neckt und mir das Blut in den Ohren rauscht. Meine Lider fallen von allein zu und plötzlich sehe ich nicht mehr Law.  
Sondern Ace.  
Ich erstarre. Sogar mein Atem setzt einfach einen Moment aus. Stocksteif liege ich da und starre die Gestalt meines toten Bruders in meinen Gedanken an, unfähig die Augen zu öffnen und das Trugbild zu verscheuchen.  
Law reagiert. Natürlich, wie könnte er nicht. Er hält inne und ich beginne innerlich zu zittern. Kalter Schweiß steht mir auf der Stirn und ich spüre, wie er an meinen Schultern rüttelt, doch ich schaff es nicht, das Lächeln meines geliebten toten Bruders auszublenden und die Augen aufzuschlagen.  
„Ich dachte, du liebst nur mich allein...“, haucht der verfälschte Klang seiner melodischen Stimme in meinem Kopf und zerreißt etwas in mir. Ich schnappe nach Luft, höre weit entfernt Law auf mich einreden und kann doch nicht loslassen. Ich will die Augen öffnen. Diesen falschen Ace, der höhnisch zu mir herübergrinst, den will ich nicht sehen…!  
Ein lautes Klatschen dringt an meine tauben Ohren und der brennende Schmerz auf meiner Wange beendet endlich diesen Moment aus Angst und Panik und meine wie zugeschweißten Augen öffnen sich.  
Law sitzt über mir, der Ausdruck seiner dunklen Augen ist der Panik genauso wie meiner und doch ist er anders. Er hält sich die rechte Hand vor die Brust und weicht kurz schuldbewusst meinem Blick aus.  
„Ruffy, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte… Es tut mir leid… Ich dachte…!“, versucht er sich zu erklären, als ich instinktiv die Hand an die schmerzende Seite meines Gesichts halte. Tief durchatmend schleicht sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf meine Züge.  
„Vielen Dank Law. Danke…“, erwidere ich nur.  
Und dann kommen die Tränen. Unaufhaltsam und für mich in diesem Moment unendlich peinlich.  
Doch der Größere umarmt mich.  
Einfach so.  
Er zieht mich in seine Arme, fällt mit mir seitlich aufs Bett, streicht mir immer wieder über die Haare und flüstert mir leise ins Ohr.  
„Verzeih mir bitte, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Entschuldige, Ruffy…“, verstehe ich aus den zusammenhanglosen Worten dann Sätze. Ich halte mich an ihm fest, kuschle mich in seine Arme, an seine Brust und lass den Tränen freien Lauf. Es tut in diesem Moment einfach unendlich gut, nicht allein zu sein. Das schlechte Gewissen wächst von Sekunde zu Sekunde in mir und ich fühle mich schuldig Ace gegenüber, doch ich war so lange allein und habe niemandem gezeigt, wie es mir wirklich geht, dass ich jetzt einfach nicht mehr kann. Auch wenn Law den wahren Grund für meinen Zusammenbruch nicht kennt, ist es angenehm, hier bei ihm zu liegen und sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder „geborgen“ zu fühlen.  
Doch das schlechte Gewissen und der gemeine Ace melden sich wieder. Als ich die Tränen endlich wegblinzeln kann und mir schuldbewusst auf der Unterlippe herum zu kauen beginne, raffe ich mich auf, drücke Law sanft aber bestimmt von mir weg und drehe mich im Aufsitzen von ihm weg.  
„Ich muss gehen“, sage ich leise und stehe auf, ohne Law noch einmal anzusehen.  
Eilig tapse ich zur Wohnungstüre und schlüpfe in meine Schuhe.  
Verunsichert höre ich Laws Worte noch, als ich schon fast raus bin.  
„Sehen wir uns am Montag?“, und ich blicke zu ihm auf um ihm noch nachdrücklich zuzunicken, ehe die Türe ganz zufällt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achtung, hier gibt es einen Wechsel der PoV ^^
> 
> Wegen langem Stillstand in der Story in den letzten Jahren habe ich mich hier entschieden gehabt, aus Laws Sicht weiter zu schreiben - allerdings erstmal nur dieses eine Kapitel :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Scheiße verdammt!!!!  
Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Warum???  
Woher kam das auf einmal? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht? Habe ich ihn überfordert? So sah er eigentlich nicht aus… Der verletzte und plötzlich panische Ausdruck in seinen Augen hat sich auf meine Netzhaut gebrannt und jetzt sehe ich diesen Ausdruck vor mir, wenn ich die Augen schließe. Scheiße, Law, was ist nur passiert?  
Der Frust, der sich in meinem Inneren aufstaut, entlädt sich in einem heftigen Schlag gegen die Wand meines Schlafzimmers, als Ruffy verschwunden ist.  
Bedrohlich knackt etwas in meiner Faust, doch es ist mir herzlich egal. Und wenn ich mir die Finger bräche, würde ich mich in diesem Moment auch nicht stören.  
Wie zum Geier konnte das grade passieren? Es war doch alles in Ordnung und nun???  
Verdammt, Law, du solltest einfach nichts trinken! Wütend schnauzt mich meine innere Stimme an und verteufelt den Alkohol, der es mir einfach zu leicht gemacht hat.  
Ruffy sah so unwiderstehlich aus und er ging viel zu leicht auf meinen Kuss ein. Die Haare raufend, wandere ich ruhelos durch meine Wohnung. Und was jetzt? Ich werfe ständig einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb zwei.. Nach seinem Zusammenbruch bin ich noch ganz verwirrt. Soll ich ihn anrufen? Ich hatte ihm meine Hanynummer neulich gegeben. Aber hat er darauf überhaupt reagiert? Viertel vor 2. Er ist sicher noch gar nicht zuhause. Wie er wohl heimkommt? Um diese Zeit fährt doch keine Bahn mehr.. 2 Uhr morgens. Ich will ihn anrufen. Ich will seine Stimme hören und wissen, dass es in Ordnung ist. Ich will ins Auto steigen und ihm nachfahren, um sicher zu gehen, dass er heil nach Hause gekommen ist. Aber ich zwinge mich, es nicht zu tun. Ihm Raum zu lassen. Ihm Zeit zu geben. Und da er vor mir weggelaufen ist, bin ich wahrscheinlich ohnehin der Letzte, mit dem er jetzt reden möchte. Es ist zum Aus der Haut fahren! Was war nur passiert?  
  
Montagmorgen bin ich immer noch nicht schlauer. Meine Laune ist auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt, was sämtliche meiner Kommilitonen auch deutlich zu spüren bekommen. Gott sei Dank sprechen mich unsere Profs selten bis nie an. Heute würde das wohl niemand überleben. Meine Konzentration ist auch im Eimer und so starre ich nur missmutig auf meine Mitschriften und hänge weiter meinen unbefriedigenden Gedanken nach, die mich bis in den wenigen Schlaf verfolgt hatten, den ich die letzten Nächte bekommen habe…  
Das ganze Wochenende hatte ich mich manisch an meine eigenen Auflagen gehalten, mich nicht bei ihm zu melden, ihn nicht zu bedrängen, sondern geduldig abzuwarten. Immerhin hatte ich selbst gefragt, ob wir uns am Montag sehen würden. Und ich bin wirklich niemand, der jemandem hinterher rannte… Mein Kopf dröhnt durch den Schlafmangel und die ganzen Grübeleien und doch finde ich keinen Ausweg aus der aktuellen Situation. Ich bin dazu verdammt, auf das Ende der Vorlesungen zu warten um dann zur nächsten Nachhilfe-Stunde bei ihm aufzuschlagen. Die Zeit schleicht geradezu und bei einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr im Lehrsaal bin ich mir sicher, dass die Zeiger sich rückwärts bewegen, nur um mich noch länger zu foltern.  
Meine Laune klettert ein weiteres Kellergeschoss hinunter, als sich in der Mittagspause Bonney vorsichtig versucht anzunähern. Ich habe mich von meinen wenigen „Freunden“ heute so weit abgekapselt, wie es nur geht und schleiche lieber alleine über den Campus als jemanden Gesellschaft zu leisten. Unter einem der hohen Bäume sinke ich schließlich unruhig auf die Bank und starre vor mich hin, in der Hoffnung, dass die Nachmittagsvorlesung bald beginnen möge… Als ich den Kopf hebe, sehe ich Bonney mit zwei Schalen Pudding aus der Mensa in meine Richtung kommen. Ich habe keine Lust, mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich habe keine Lust, mit überhaupt irgendjemandem zu sprechen, der nicht mindestens einen Kopf kleiner ist als ich, schwarze, verwuschelte Haare hat und leuchtend grüne Augen… Ich stöhne auf und werfe den Kopf in den Nacken. Er verfolgt mich. Egal, was ich seit Freitagnacht tue, nichts vermag es, den Kleinen aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Ungefragt setzt sich die Rosahaarige neben mich und ich lasse missmutig den Kopf sinken. Sie hält mir eine Schale Pudding unter die Nase, die ich gefließentlich ignoriere. Ich stehe generell nicht auf Süßes und heute schon gleich doppelt nicht.  
Erwartend sieht mich die Rosahaarige an und obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie keine Ruhe geben wird, habe ich absolut keinen Elan, mit ihr zu sprechen. Kann sie nicht einfach wieder aufstehen und gehen? Bitte..?  
„Law..“, fängt sie da auch schon an und ich höre ihre Ungeduld. Bonney hat viele Eigenschaften, gute wie schlechte, aber geduldig sein, gehört ganz sicher nicht dazu.  
„Meinst du nicht, es ginge dir besser, wenn du mit jemandem reden würdest? Oder wenigstens etwas essen?“  
Ich starre noch ein paar eisige Momente stur vor mir hin, ehe ich seufzend nachgebe. Sie nimmt die Hand herunter und nachdem sie ihre Schale Pudding geleert hat, löffelt sie die zweite in sich hinein.  
„Essen ist nicht die Lösung für alles…“, grummle ich sie an und stütze den Kopf auf die aufgestellten Arme. Bonney lehnt sich zurück, stellt das leere Geschirr neben sich auf die Bank und fängt laut an zu lachen. „Law, du bist ein Witzbold! Alles wird mit Essen besser! Einfach ALLES!“  
Würde ich sie nicht schon so lange kennen, würde ich nun wahrscheinlich irritiert sein, doch ihre Aussage entlockt mir nur ein genervtes Seufzen. Den Kopf hängen lassend, realisiere ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sie aufsteht.  
„Komm schon, du alter Griesgram..! Sonst wirst du noch faltig wegen deiner ganzen Grübelei..!“  
Sie greift nach meinem Arm und zieht mich hoch. Überrascht stolpere ich beinahe über meine eigenen Füße.  
Lustlos lasse ich mich von ihr über den Campus schleifen und höre mir ihr Geschnatter an. Sie redet und redet und redet und ich verstehe zwar kein einziges Wort, weil ich ihr nicht zuhöre, aber ihr scheint es damit deutlich besser zu gehen. Sie versprüht gute Laune und lacht die ganze Zeit.  
  
Drei Stunden später verlasse ich endlich die Uni und schleiche zu meinem Auto. Meine Schritte werden immer langsamer, je näher ich dem Parkplatz komme und schließlich, als ich endlich vor meinem Fahrzeug anhalte, bleibe ich unsicher stehen.  
Ruffy hat sich seit Freitag nicht mehr gemeldet. Er sagte zwar, dass wir uns heute sehen, aber will er das wirklich? Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und kaue unschlüssig eine Weile darauf herum. Das kenne ich von mir nicht. Ich bin nicht unschlüssig. Ich weiß genau, was ich will – und was ich tue. Außer, es ist zu viel Alkohol im Spiel. Autsch! Verdammt, jetzt hab ich mir die Lippe aufgebissen. So viel zu „ich weiß, was ich tue“… Leise fluchend sperre ich das Auto auf und werfe meine Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz. Die Unterarme am Lenkrad abstützend, bleibe ich dennoch noch sitzen und starre vor mich hin. Fahr ich jetzt zu ihm? Oder sollte ich ihn zuerst anrufen? Warum hat er sich nicht einfach gemeldet? Langsam steigt Wut in mir auf. Schon wieder. Als sei genervt sein nach 3 Tagen nicht schon anstrengend genug. Wut auf Ruffy, weil er sich nicht gemeldet hat. Wut auf mich selbst, weil ich mir viel zu viele Gedanken mache und hier untätig sitze, statt einfach zu ihm zu fahren. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu überwinden, einfach den Motor zu starten und los zu fahren.  
Langsam dämmert es draußen. Wie lange sitze ich hier überhaupt schon? Ich wende den Kopf und stelle fest, wie wenig andere Fahrzeuge noch um mich herum stehen. Na toll, ich bekomme nicht einmal mit, wenn sich der ganze Uniparkplatz leert. Super, Law!  
Moment, was ist das? Irritiert über ein Geräusch hebe ich eine Augenbraue. Es klingt dumpf, als würde sich etwas bewegen…Mein Handy! Der Vibrationsalarm!  
Aufgeschreckt greife ich nach meiner Tasche und wühle hektisch darin herum um das kleine Teil zu finden. Ich hab es vorhin einfach in die Tasche fallen lassen, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, dass Ruffy sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Endlich bekomme ich das blöde Teil zu fassen und ziehe es hervor. Ich sehe noch, wie das Display leuchtet, da hört das Vibrieren auf und das Leuchten erlischt.  
„Gnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!“, schnaubend schlage ich mit der linken Faust aufs Lenkrad und entsperre das Telefon. Wenn das jetzt Ruffy war, dann flipp ich heute noch ganz aus…!  
Aber er war es nicht. Nur ein verpasster Anruf von irgendeiner endlos langen Nummer, die verdächtig nach Werbe-Anruf aussieht. Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit. Ich verlasse das Anruf-Menü und glotze ein paar Sekunden dämlich auf meinen entsperrten Bildschirm. Bis mir die rote kleine Zahl am unteren Rand auffällt, die mir mitteilt, dass ich 8 neue Whats-app-Benachrichtigungen habe. Acht.  
Plötzlich wird mir ganz warm. Dieses Kribbeln, das von meinem Magen aus geht, lässt meine Hand aufgeregt zittern.  
Ich hatte Ruffy meine Handynummer schon vor ein paar Tagen gegeben, für den Notfall, falls mal etwas dazwischen käme. Bisher hatte er sich aber noch nicht gemeldet. Und ich hatte es komplett vergessen, mir seine einzuspeichern. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm das ganze Wochenende über Nachrichten geschickt. Es ist wohl mein Glück und Fluch auf einmal, dass ich seine Nummer bisher nicht habe und ihm daher nicht schreiben konnte. Sonst hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht zurückhalten können.  
Jetzt aber pocht mein Herz deutlich fester als sonst, als ich auf das grüne Icon tippe und sich die einzelnen Chats aufbauen.  
2 Nachrichten von Kid, 4 in der Uni-Gruppe, eine von Beppo und… eine von einem unbekannten User.  
Unsicher sah ich mir den neuen Chat an. Schluckend tippte ich darauf und hätte fast das Handy fallen lassen, als mir die Nachricht ins Auge springt.  
„Hey Law, ich hab eher aus, bin also schon ab halb 3 zuhause. Falls du Lust hast, ich bestell Pizza zum Essen. Komm gern früher <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3“  
Schmunzelnd sinke ich in den Sitz zurück. Ruffy. Wie er leibt und lebt. Und er ist schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit zuhause und.. wartet auf mich. Schlagartig kommt Leben in meinen aufgewühlten Geist und entschlossen starte ich den Motor.  
  
So schnell bin ich normalerweise nicht. Aber heute ist alles anders. Mein Weg von der Uni zu Ruffy ist knapp 20 Kilometer lang. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich heute keine zehn Minuten gebraucht habe. Und das trotz Stadtverkehr. Ich haste aus dem Auto und beeile mich, die Stufen hochzulaufen. Immer zwei auf einmal nehmend, spüre ich, wie mein Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlägt. Ich atme bemüht tief ein und aus, als ich endlich vor der Wohnungstüre stehe. Gerade will ich die Hand heben und auf den Klingelknopf drücken, da öffnet sich die Tür schwungvoll vor mir.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!! Hallo Law!“, werde ich sehr lautstark und schwungvoll begrüßt, als Ruffy mich anspringt und an mir hängt. Erleichterung durchflutet meinen Körper wie warmer Kaffee nach einem zu langen Winterspaziergang. Ein Gebirge fällt mir von den Schultern. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie nervös ich war. Wie unsicher, ob unser Wiedersehen positiv verlaufen würde.  
Doch im ersten Moment scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
„Hallo Kleiner. Entschuldige die Verspätung..!“, schleicht sich sanft ein Lächeln auf meine Züge, als ich seine Umarmung behutsam erwidere und ihn kurz an mich drücke.  
Kurz darauf stelle ich den Wildfang wieder auf seine eigenen Beine und betrete umständlich die Wohnung. Wir schlendern Richtung Wohnzimmer, der übliche Platz für seine Nachhilfe-Stunde. Etwas irritiert mich und ich sehe mich genauer um. Der Boden im Flur glänzt und in der Luft liegt ein strenger Geruch nach Reinigungsmitteln. Skeptisch hebe ich eine Augenbraue und mustere den Jüngeren fragend.  
Ruffy senkt den Kopf und weicht meinem Blick aus. Er kratzt sich nervös am Hinterkopf, bis er anfängt zu lachen und mir dann ganz salopp erklärt „Ich musste mich ablenken und da dachte ich, ich könnte die Zeit doch nutzen, die Wohnung mal wieder in Ordnung zu bringen!“  
Mehrfach blinzelnd bleibe ich stehen und starre ihn an. Ruffy geht noch einen Schritt weiter, ehe er merkt, dass ich nicht mehr neben ihm herlaufe und dreht sich halb über die Schulter zu mir.  
„Ablenken? Und da hast du geputzt????“  
Schnell sammle ich meine Gesichtszüge wieder ein, die mir grade fast entgleist wären.  
Der Kleinere wird rot und sieht eilig weg.  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, liegt neben seinen Schulbüchern noch ein großer Karton auf dem Tisch, auf dem das Logo von Ruffys Lieblings-Pizza-Service prangt. Die Reste seines Mittagessens, nehme ich an.  
Es beruhigt mich, dass Ruffy so fröhlich ist. Und es tut mir gut. Meine schlechte Laune ist wie weggeblasen und das nur durch seine Anwesenheit. Nun gut, durch seine Nachricht alleine schon. Aber jetzt, da ich wieder bei ihm bin, wird mir bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe. Es ist schwer, ihn nicht jeden Tag zu sehen. Mir ist, als könne ich in seiner Gegenwart viel besser atmen. Freier.  
Es war damals auch schwer, nicht zu wissen… Innerlich schüttle ich eilig den Kopf und vertreibe den Gedanken.  
Bleib im hier und jetzt, Law!  
„Hast du mir etwas übriggelassen?“, ziehe ich ihn sanft auf und zu meinem großen Erstaunen nickt der Kleinere und schlägt den Karton auf. Die Blechgroße Pizza liegt noch vollkommen unberührt in der Schachtel.  
Entgeistert rutscht mir meine Tasche von der Schulter, als ich dastehe und auf die unangetastete Pizza starre. Es dauert kaum einen Herzschlag um zu realisieren, was ich da vor Augen sehe. Ruffy hat gewartet! Der kleine, unglaublich hungrige Vielfraß hat allen Ernstes auf mich gewartet!!!  
Mein Herz pocht mit einem Mal so stark, dass ich glaube, es springe mir jeden Moment aus der Brust. Mein Mund ist staubtrocken und ich habe einen fetten Kloß im Hals. Dieses warme Gefühl von eben ist wieder da, es erfüllt mich, entspannt meine bis zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven, lässt mich aufseufzen und ehe ich mich zurückhalten kann, umschließen meine Arme Ruffy von hinten und drücken ihn fest an meine Brust. Ich lasse den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinke und ein leises „Dankeschön“ entkommt meinen bebenden Lippen. Ruffys rechte Hand schiebt sich sanft in meine Haare und drückt mich noch ganz sachte näher an ihn.  
Und in diesem Moment knurrt sein Magen.  
Das Geräusch ist so laut und prägnant, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten kann und laut anfangen muss zu lachen. Und er stimmt mit ein. Wie sehr habe ich sein ausgelassenes, unverfälschtes Lachen vermisst!  
„Entschuldige, dass ich so spät bin“, schmunzle ich sschließlich, als wir uns beruhigt haben und löse mich langsam von ihm. Es ist so angenehm, dass er mir freiwillig nah sein will, dass er aus meiner Umarmung nicht flieht.  
Er schüttelt knapp den Kopf, sieht mich über die Schulter hinweg an, als er sich langsam zu Boden sinken lässt.  
„Uni geht vor. Und so viel Hunger hatte ich noch nicht. Weil... Ich... wollte nicht alleine essen.“  
Er weicht meinem Blick aus und selbst, wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wäre mir klar, dass er lügt. Ruffy hat immer Hunger. Wirklich immer. Und er würde eine heiße, leckere Pizza niemals unangetastet stehen lassen Aber umso mehr freue ich mich, dass er es heute für mich getan hat. Selbst wenn er danach lügt. Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr über eine Lüge gefreut wie über diese hier.  
Ich lass meine Tasche, wo sie liegt und beeile mich, neben ihn auf die Knie zu sinken.  
Ruffy lächelt, schüchtern, seine Wangen sind rosa verfärbt und – ganz ehrlich – ist er schon immer so niedlich gewesen?  
Mir ist, als hätte ich ihn wochenlang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Mein Herz pocht einen Augenblick härter, bis er mir eine große Ecke Pizza unter die Nase hält und ungeduldig ansieht.  
„Danke fürs Essen. Guten Appetit“, nicke ich, nehme ihm die Mafiatorte ab und beiße hinein, ohne noch einen Moment zu warten.  
Er inhaliert gut die Hälfte des Mittagessens bevor ich mein Stück fertig gegessen habe. Sein Blick tastet über den Rest, den ich ihm wortlos zuschiebe. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich durchaus noch ein zweites Stück essen, aber seine Geste wärmt mich von innen heraus, lässt das positive Gefühl in meiner Brust immer noch weiter anschwellen und jegliches Hungergefühl einfach verschwinden.  
  
Nach dem Essen zieht Ruffy die Nachhilfe vorbildlich durch. Erst Mathe, dann Geschichte und Chemie. Ein wenig wundere ich mich. Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass Freitag... naja, nochmal zur Sprache käme. Aber er sagt kein Wort. Ganz im Gegenteil ist er schon beinahe übertrieben gut drauf. So sehr mich das freut, so sehr verunsichert es mich auf einer tieferen Ebene meines Bewusstseins. Ich grüble etwas, ob ich das Thema anschneiden will oder nicht. Es ist schön, wie es gerade ist. Es fühlt sich gut an. Er lächelt wieder. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich den Abend bei mir fast für einen schlechten Traum halten. Aber leider weiß ich nur zu gut, dass es das nicht war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Der Albtraum ist für Ruffy harte Realität.  
Ich schlucke.  
Wenn er nur wüsste, wie...  
„Hey Law, kannst du mir hier nochmal zeigen, wie ich diese Gleichung löse?“, reißt mich seine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken, als er mürrisch auf seinem Bleistift herumkaut und mir sein Chemiebuch zuschiebt. Erschrocken sammle ich meine Gehirnzellen ein und nicke ihm zu.  
Natürlich. Nachhilfe. Chemie.  
Ich muss besser aufpassen.  
Erst als er mich an der Tür verabschieden will, zögere ich nochmal.  
„Hey Ruffy, wie lang ist es noch bis zu den Prüfungen?“, frage ich, um einen Vorwand zu haben, noch nicht zu gehen. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf kreisen immer noch. Ich sollte es ansprechen. Nicht nur Freitag, sondern auch... Naja. Die Sache eben.  
Aber ich bringe es nicht über mich, damit ins Haus zu fallen.  
„Noch knapp ein Monat“, antwortet er grinsend, „solange hast du mich wohl noch an der Backe.“  
Kann ich es wagen, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn gerne noch viel länger regelmäßig um mich hätte? Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, um mich vor derartigen Dummheiten zu bewahren.  
„Okay, dann kann ich den Zeitplan nochmal anpassen.“  
„Gehst du danach mit mir aus?“, platzt plötzlich viel zu laut aus ihm heraus, als ich mir grade die Schuhe zubinde. Ein heißer Schauer rinnt über meinen Körper. Verständnislos blicke ich zu ihm auf. Seine Wangen sind leuchtend rot, seine Lippen beben ganz leicht. Unbewusst halte ich den Atem an, schlucke schwer und richte mich auf. Der Blick seiner strahlenden Augen huscht unstet von mir zur Tür hinter mir und zurück.  
„Was... sagst du da?“, hauche ich.  
Er will... nochmal mit mir ausgehen?  
„Ah, vergiss es! Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen!“, rudert er zurück, macht einen halben Schritt von mir weg, hebt abwehrend die Hände und rettet sich unbeholfen in ein Lächeln.  
Endlich funktioniert meine Lunge wieder. Ich atme auf. Und ein sanftes Lächeln macht sich auf meinen Zügen breit.  
„Ich würde sehr gern mit dir ausgehen. Und natürlich benehme ich ich dann auch ganz brav.“  
Sein Lächeln gefriert.  
Oh verdammt! Stimmung killen in 3 Sekunden – den Kurs bestehe ich mit Auszeichnung! Warum nur kann ich auch die Klappe nicht halten? Das sieht mir absolut nicht ähnlich.  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht, ich... Wegen neulich...“, will ich mich irgendwie raus reden, doch er unterbricht mich sofort wieder.  
„Hey, Law... Ehm... können wir... da erst nach den Prüfungen drüber reden? Geht das? Bitte?“  
Ich beeile mich zu nicken.  
Warten. Nicht unbedingt meine Stärke, nicht wahr? Aber für Ruffy... schaffe ich das. Ganz sicher. Und es sind nur ein paar Wochen. Das bekomme ich hin. Und dann... kann ich ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Ganz bestimmt.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruffys PoV 

_Hitze umfängt mich, ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Das Atmen fällt mir schwer und der schwere Qualm, der um mich hängt, lässt meine Sicht verschwimmen. Ein Husten unterdrückend, versuche ich mich in Richtung des Ausgangs zu bewegen. Erfolglos. Meine Beine bewegen sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Die Flammen um mich züngeln immer wieder in meine Richtung, ich sinke in die Knie und versuche aufgeregt, die kleinen Brandherde direkt um mich mit den bloßen Händen auszuschlagen, bevor meine Kleidung Feuer fangen kann._  
 _„Ruffy“, höre ich die Stimme hinter mir, die mich erstarren lässt, mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper jagt – vollkommen egal, dass ich ihn einem Meer aus Flammen und Hitze stehe._  
 _Ich drehe mich um – meine Glieder reagieren ganz ohne dass ich darüber nachdenken muss. Jede Zelle in mir sehnt sich danach und mein Blick sucht den seinen. Ich atme erleichtert auf, als ich meinen Bruder sehe. Ace. Mein Herz pocht härter._  
 _Er steht vor mir, mitten in den Flammen, mit seinem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hat sich keinen Deut verändert. Selbst die Kleidung, die er trägt, ist mir vertraut. Die halblange Jeans und das lockere, kurzärmlige Hemd, das er meist offen hatte._  
 _„Ruffy“, wiederholt sich der Klang, ohne dass er die Lippen bewegen würde._  
 _„Ace“, flüstere ich und schlucke schwer. Mir bleibt schier die Luft weg, Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen._  
 _Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wird hart._  
 _„Du vergisst mich.“_  
 _Panik bricht in mir aus. Nicht wegen der Flammen oder dem weiter anschwellenden Lärmpegel hier drin. Nicht wegen der Angst, die ich haben sollte, bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt zu werden._  
 _Panik, ob er recht haben könnte._  
 _„Niemals!“, schreie ich ihm entgegen._  
 _Verzweifelt strecke ich die Arme nach ihm aus, erreiche ihn jedoch nicht. Obwohl er kaum eine Unterarmlänge von mir entfernt steht, kann ich ihn nicht berühren._  
 _„Ruffy“, klingt es ein letztes Mal in mir nach, „vergiss mich…“_  
 _Mein Schrei übertönt seine Worte, die Hitze wird unerträglich, ich kann mich immer noch nicht richtig bewegen, mein Kopf dröhnt, als würde er jeden Moment platzen –_  
  
Der Schrei aus dem Traum folgt mir in die Realität und ich schrecke aus dem Schlaf. Mein Herz pocht viel zu hart und schnell in meiner Brust, das Blut rauscht laut durch meine Ohren, Schweiß perlt von meiner Stirn. Meine Finger krallen sich in die Bettdecke, ich sitze kerzengerade im Bett. Schwaches Dämmerlicht umfängt mich.  
Um Atem ringend fasse ich mir an die schmerzende Brust. Warum, Ace? Ich träume immer von ihm. Aber während ich meist von dem letzten Mal träume, als ich ihn sah und diesen Horror nochmal durchleide, war dieser Traum anders. Verzweiflung macht sich in mir breit und unerwartet schluchze ich auf. Schneller als ich den Gedanken greifen kann, rinnen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Nicht schon wieder! Ich ziehe die Beine an, schlinge die Arme darum und senke den Kopf. Ace. Er fehlt mir so unglaublich. Egal, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Es sind über zwei Jahre seitdem und dennoch ist der Schmerz genau schlimm wie am Anfang.  
Nicht direkt nach seinem Tod, an diese Zeit erinnere ich mich kaum. Alles verschwimmt, ich will mich nicht genauer daran erinnern. An seine Beerdigung. An Opa, der extra heimgekommen war dafür und die ersten Wochen nicht mehr zur Arbeit gegangen ist. An all die Leute um mich herum, die ständig etwas von mir wollten, anstatt mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Ohne es zu wollen, tauchen die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge auf, ich sehe Opa, wie er in seinem langen Mantel an diesem Tag im Regen an Ace’ Grab stand. Die Schluchzer werden lauter. Der Schmerz zerreißt mir die Brust. Ich muss mich beruhigen, wenn ich es heute zur Schule schaffen will. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin – will ich das gar nicht.  
Ich lasse mich zur Seite fallen, kugle mich noch etwas mehr ein, zieh mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich will heute nicht aufstehen. Heute nicht. Mich den Tränen hingebend, vergrabe ich mich noch weiter in der Decke.  
Der Wecker reißt mich aus meinem Dämmerzustand, in dem ich die letzte Stunde verbracht habe, nicht mehr weinend, aber alles andere als wach. Träge schiebe ich mich im Bett höher, um nach dem Handy neben meinem Bett greifen zu können, schaudere kurz, als ich den nicht mehr aufgewärmten Teil der Matratze auf der nackten Haut spüre. Umständlich, um den Kopf nicht unter der Decke rausstrecken zu müssen, taste ich nach dem piepsenden Teil und zieh es an meine Brust. Ich klicke den Alarm weg und sehe mit leerem Blick auf die Uhr. Kurzzeitig erstarre ich. Ein Banner auf dem Touchscreen sorgt dafür, dass mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt.  
„Guten Morgen Ruffy. Hab einen schönen Tag in der Schule.“  
Law. Mir wird ganz warm. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Wangen mit Blut füllen. Ich schwanke einen rasenden Herzschlag lang zwischen gerührtem Schluchzen und panisch werden, schnappe nach Luft, setze mich mit einem Satz auf und schlage die Decke von mir.  
Law.  
Ace spukt durch meine Gedanken, drängt sich mit bösen Worten in den Vordergrund.  
„Ich wusste es. Du vergisst mich, Ruffy. Er ist dir wichtiger, nicht wahr?“  
Abwehrend schüttle ich den Kopf. Das ist nicht wahr. War es nicht und wird es niemals sein. Ace war immer der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Selbst jetzt ist er das noch. Aber Law…  
Meine Gedanken wandern ganz von allein zum letzten Freitag und hastig schüttle ich den Kopf, um nicht darin zu ertrinken.  
Ehe ich mich versehe, bin ich unter die Dusche gehastet, weil sie mich nicht loslassen. Ich wasche mir die Erinnerung aus dem Gesicht, als sich das Bild in meinen Kopf drängt, wie Law sich über mich beugt, sein heißer Atem ganz warm auf meiner Haut und alles zu kribbeln beginnt. Wie der Klang seiner tiefen Stimme in mir nachhallt, kurz bevor sich Ace in mein Bewusstsein schiebt.  
Um mich nicht weiter darin zu verlieren, beiße ich mir heftig auf die Unterlippe. Schluss jetzt! Allein Law verdanke ich es, grade überhaupt aus dem Bett gekommen zu sein. Nur weil er mir mit seinen wahrscheinlich sehr unbedachten Worten es unmöglich gemacht hat, im Bett zu bleiben. Ob er geahnt haben könnte, dass ich nicht zur Schule gewollt hatte?  
Ich schüttle über mich selbst den Kopf, als ich das Wasser abstelle und nach meinem Handtuch angle. Das ist lächerlich. Wie hätte er das wissen sollen? Ich hab es ja selbst nicht gewusst.  
  
Grade noch rechtzeitig schaffe ich den ersten Kurs. Zoro grinst breit von seinem Platz zu mir. Er und Nami sind die einzigen aus unserer Gruppe, die sich noch mit mir durch die Abschlussprüfungen quälen dürfen. Meine Freunde sind zum Großteil bereits an der Uni, weil ich ja ein Jahr doppelt machen musste. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich nichts Schlechtes daran finden. Ich finde es toll, mehr Zeit mit Zoro zu verbringen. Obwohl wir gleich alt sind, waren wir nie in der gleichen Klasse, weil Zoro ein Jahr nach mir erst eingeschult worden war. Dabei ist er viel intelligenter als ich und hat immer mit mir gelernt. Nami ist erst am Ende der Grundschule dazu gestoßen. Chopper ist noch zwei Jahrgänge unter uns, Ussopp nur eines. Robin ist mit ihrem Geschichts-Studium viel beschäftigt, Sanji studiert auch schon obwohl er eigentlich nur davon träumt, das beste Restaurant der Welt zu eröffnen. Und Franky hat seine Ausbildung längst fertig. Er ist drauf und dran, seine Werkstatt endlich zu eröffnen. Seit ich ihn kenne, erzählt er davon und bald wird es bestimmt klappen.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön es ist, dich wieder lachen zu sehen?“, grinst Nami zwischen den LKs und wirft mir einen Apfel zu, den ich reflexartig auffange und sofort hineinbeiße.  
„Hm?“, erwidere ich ausweichend.  
Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel zu wenig Zeit für meine Freunde gehabt. Sie waren immer da und obwohl ich das auch weiß, habe ich es nicht ertragen, sie in meiner Nähe zu wissen. Ganz im Gegenteil, habe ich sie von mir gestoßen und wochenlang mit niemandem gesprochen. Ich muss ihnen sehr wehgetan haben mit meinem Verhalten und dennoch nehmen sie es mir keinen Atemzug lang krumm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seit Ace‘ Tod haben sie alles versucht, mich immer wieder aufzuheitern und auch wenn es ihnen nicht ganz gelungen ist, haben sie alles getan, mich aus meinem Loch zu holen, in das ich gefallen war.  
Nami lacht neben mir und holt mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Ist irgendwas Gutes passiert?“, fragt sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und irgendwie ist mir das nicht ganz geheuer. So sieht sie mich nie an. Meist ist sie wegen irgendetwas sauer auf mich. Oder sie will etwas. Ganz kurz flammt Laws Gesicht in meinem Kopf auf und ich schlucke den Apfel hinunter, auf dem ich grade herumkaue. Hastig schnappe ich nach Luft, als ich mich natürlich sofort daran verschlucke. Mist!  
Zorro klopft mir auf den Rücken, bis ich mich beruhigt habe.  
„Man, Nami“, motze ich, weiche ihrem Blick aber vehement aus. Mein Hals brennt von der Husterei, meine Wangen sind rot geworden. Wenigstens kann ich das jetzt auf den Luftmangel und das Adrenalin schieben.  
Es ist nicht so, dass es mir unangenehm wäre, ihnen von Law zu erzählen. Andererseits… gibt es nicht, was ich erzählen könnte.  
Law hat mich geküsst, na und? Das ist nichts Erwähnenswertes. Es ist ja… nichts passiert. Vorsichtig wieder in den Apfel beißend versuche ich alles, um nicht weiter an Freitag und den Verlauf des Abends zu denken. Sonst werden meine Wangen nur wärmer und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, holen mich die Empfindungen ein, die Laws Hände auf mir ausgelöst haben.  
„Also, was ist jetzt passiert?“, drängelt die Orangehaarige weiter, das Grinsen noch ein paar Millimeter breiter in ihrem Gesicht.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst“, weiche ich erneut aus und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich froh, die Stimme zu hören, die mich quer durch den Raum erreicht.  
„Oh, Ruffy, hast du einen Moment?“, will Kizaru wissen.  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springe ich auf, nicke meinen Freunden unbestimmt zu, mir deren verwirrten Blicke voll bewusst, und haste zu unserem Prof. Ihm verdanke ich, dass ich Law überhaupt begegnet bin. Ohne ihn säße ich wahrscheinlich immer noch eingekapselt in meinem Zimmer.  
„Gehen wir ein Stück“, begrüßt er mich, als ich bei ihm ankomme und tritt mit mir in die Sonne auf dem Schulhof hinaus, der an unsere Halle grenzt.  
Die Sonne blendet mich, schützend hebe ich den Arm und schirme die Augen ab, darauf wartend, dass er erneut etwas sagt. Normalerweise ist es mir unangenehm, mit ihm allein zu sein – er weiß zu viel. Aber jetzt atme ich ganz vorsichtig erleichtert auf. Alles ist mir grade lieber, als auf Namis bohrenden Blick reagieren zu müssen. Ich seufze lautlos.  
„Dir scheint es besser zu gehen“, ergreift Kizaru schließlich doch wieder das Wort, ohne mich anzusehen.  
„Ich schlafe etwas besser“, winde ich mich um eine Antwort. Er nickt und brummt mir zu, seufzt laut.  
„Kommst du mit Law gut klar?“, will er dann wissen und irritiert hebe ich den Blick.  
„Er lernt mit mir“, antworte ich mechanisch. Was will er von mir? Weiß er etwa schon wieder zu viel? Dieser Mann ist mir unheimlich. Er sieht mich nur an und schon scheint er alles in meinen Augen lesen zu können, was ich niemals aussprechen würde. Damals war es genauso. Natürlich hatte die ganze Stadt mitbekommen, als Ace ums Leben gekommen war. Aber jeder weiß, dass er mein Bruder ist. Seitdem behandeln mich alle wie ein rohes Ei. Naja, inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so sehr. Inzwischen ist genug Zeit vergangen, dass die allgemeine Meinung die typische „Komm drüber weg“-Mentalität an den Tag legt, die jeder empfindet, der eben nicht selbst betroffen ist.  
Nami kann ein wenig nachfühlen, wie es mir geht. Sagt sie zumindest. Sie drängelt mich zwar auch oft genug, dass ich mal wieder rausgehen sollte, aber sie hat – wenn sie merkt, wie es mir wirklich geht – immer ein paar tröstende Worte. Nicht, dass es viel bringen würde. Nicht, dass ich ihnen zeigen würde, wie es mir geht. Sie sind meine Freunde und ich liebe jeden Einzelnen von ihnen, aber ich will ihnen nicht mehr zur Last fallen. Zwei Jahre sind einfach zu lang, um sie ständig mit meinen Problemen runter zu ziehen. Und als ich dann aufgehört habe, auf ihre Anrufe zu reagieren, hat es sich eingeschlichen, dass sie ohne mich unterwegs sind. Bis heute. Ich komme damit gut klar. Ich kann damit leben, sie in der Schule oder vielleicht auch noch danach zu sehen. Grade Robin und Franky. Aber ich gehe nicht mit Feiern, ich lade sie nicht mehr zu mir ein. Das ertrage ich nicht. Und sie nehmen es hin.  
„Ist das alles?“, holt mich die Stimme des Profs aus meinen Gedanken und bringt mich in die Realität des heißen Sommertages zurück.  
Ertappt sehe ich zu Boden. Was will er hören? Wo ist sein Problem? Warum kann er nicht einfach Ruhe geben?  
„Was soll denn noch sein?“, erwidere ich trotzig, schürze die Lippen und sehe ihn kurz an. Grade lange genug, dass er den Blick sehen kann, aber vielleicht nicht lange genug, um seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Schon wieder driften meine Gedanken zu Freitag ab. Law ist viel zu präsent in meinem Kopf. Ich denke viel zu viel an ihn. An den Blick, mit dem er mich gemustert hat, als er mich abgeholt hatte. An den Hauch seines Atems an meinem Ohr, als er versucht hat, über den Lärm in der Disko hinweg mit mir zu sprechen. An das Gefühl, als ich zuerst seine Finger und dann seine Lippen auf meiner Haut gespürt habe.  
Und an den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen wunderschönen grauen Augen, als ich ihn weggestoßen habe. Verbissen kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Ich hab es ganz schön verbockt. Erst jetzt im Nachhinein wird mir klar, dass ich mich wirklich darüber gefreut habe, dass er wohl Interesse an mir hatte. Dass es sich unglaublich schön angefühlt hatte, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Und... angefasst. Mein Wangen brennen bei der Erinnerung daran. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich weiche Kizarus Blicken weiterhin vehement aus.  
Ich will nicht, dass er das weiß. Dass er weiß, dass… Ich beiße mir innen auf die Unterlippe. Was soll er nicht wissen? An sich… gibt es ja gar nichts. Wir haben uns geküsst, ja aber sonst? Wahrscheinlich ist das sowieso nur wegen des Alkohols passiert und Law würde niemals was mit einem Kerl anfangen. Ganz sicher. Wir haben das Thema gestern auf meinen Wunsch hin ruhen lassen. Aber nicht, weil ich mich auf die Abschlussprüfungen konzentrieren will, wie ich es ihm gesagt hatte. Sondern… weil ich viel mehr Angst vor der Antwort habe, die er mir geben könnte. Ich habe mich seit Ace auf niemanden mehr eingelassen und das letzte Woche war einfach… neu. Schön. Mein Herz schlägt schneller und ich muss mich konzentrieren, zurück in die Realität zu finden, um auf Kizarus Stimme reagieren zu können, der leise weiterspricht.  
„Ich hatte Sorge, dass er dich zu sehr ablenkt, als dass du dich auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren kannst. Aber deine Beurteilungen sind tatsächlich besser geworden. Anscheinend war es doch eine gute Idee von mir, ihn dir vorzustellen…“, dringen seine Worte an meine Ohren und mit etwas Verspätung erreicht ihr Sinn auch mein Gehirn.  
Will er jetzt etwas gelobt werden? Soll ich mich bedanken? Oder was soll das hier?  
„Ich komm gut mit ihm aus, er kann gut erklären. Besser als so manche Lehrkraft in dem Laden hier“, gebe ich mürrisch zurück. Ich will mich nicht weiter mit Kizaru unterhalten. Der Alte nervt. Aber ich will eigentlich auch nicht zurück zu Nami und ihrem bohrenden Blick, der fast genauso viel sieht wie der von meinem Prof.  
„Autsch, den Seitenhieb nehm ich dir aber übel, Junge. Naja, ich bin erleichtert. Bis morgen. Und vergiss den Übungstest morgen nicht.“  
Kizaru lässt mich stehen. Mitten in der Mittagshitze der Pause. Ich starre ihm einen Moment gedankenverloren nach, allein mitten auf dem Schulhof. Es fühlt sich so irreal an, die ganze Situation, alles. Der Gedanke an Law, der sich einfach nicht verscheuchen lassen will, die leise Panik, die mich nicht los lässt, wenn ich an das nächste Treffen denke. Gestern war alles so einfach, als er bei mir war. Solange er direkt in meiner Nähe ist, mach ich mir keinen Kopf. Mein Kopf ist dann schier leer gefegt, obwohl er mit mir so viel lernt und ich mir den Stoff sogar merken kann. Aber sobald er nicht mehr bei mir ist, zerfressen mich die Selbstzweifel. Hatte der Kuss wirklich etwas zu bedeuten? Hätte er tatsächlich mit mir geschlafen, wenn ich nicht abgeblockt hätte? Und wäre es für mehr als nur diese eine Nacht gewesen? Was für eine absurde Vorstellung! Als hätte Law etwas für jemanden wie mich übrig! Ich seufze lautlos in mich hinein. Welch Unsinn. Egal, was ich mir vorstelle, Law wird niemals Interesse an mir haben. Und das ist eine Tatsache, die mich trotz der Hitze des Tages schaudern lässt. Kälte greift in meine Brust. Als würde diese eisige Hand mein Herz umschließen und schmerzhaft zusammendrücken. Die Vorstellung bringt mich dazu, eilig in den Schatten des Hauptgebäudes einzutauchen und mir für die nächsten Minuten einfach nur eine ruhige Ecke zu suchen, in der ich mich wieder fangen kann.  
Law und mich mögen. Auf DIESE Art mögen. Wie absurd!


End file.
